You
by Levinade
Summary: Cerita Hiruma tentang saat Ia kehilangan ibunya yang ia sayangi, sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan seorang yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya. / Konflik keluarga Hiruma versi Levina / Warning inside/ RnR Please!


**Hiruma's POV.**

_Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Berharap secepatnya menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada sebuah bunga yang kugenggam . Sebuah bunga yang hanya aku berikan pada ia seorang._

_BRAAK!_

_Pintu terbuka, dan aku pun segera masuk kedalam._

"_Ibu, ibu, aku pulang!" teriakanku menggema keseluruh ruangan. Merasa tak dijawab, aku masuk kedalan rumah._

_Kosong. Kemana ibu? Kutelusuri setiap ruangan di rumahku. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah vas bunga yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah surat. Aku membacanya, dan seketika air mataku membasahi pipiku._

_Ibuku, meninggalkan rumah._

**An Eyeshield 21fanfic**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**Warning: kata ditulis miring adalah flashback, OOC, Typo, dst…**

**.**

**Story: levina-rukaruka.**

**.**

**Maaf atas keabalannya Minnasan!**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aaah, lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi sialan yang selalu membuatku rindu padanya. Ya, pada dirinya yang telah membesarkanku. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah kusebut dengan akhiran sialan.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi yang baru saja datang. Mimpi tentang ibuku. Aku rindu padanya…

Iseng-iseng aku melirik kesebelah kiriku. Tepat disebelahku, seorang gadis sedang tertidur dengan pulas, tangannya melingkar dengan sempurna ditubuhku. Ya, si manajer sialan yang sudah berganti status menjadi istri sialanku. Keperhatikan wajah sialannya, dan sampai akhirnya aku mearik kesimpulan; **dia, mirip dengan ibuku. **Rambut _auburn_ miliknya, mata birunya yang indah, dan cara bicaranya mirip dengan ibuku.

Kebelai rambut sialannya, dan kuusap wajahnya dengan tanganku yang dingin. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan mulai mengingat-ingat masa laluku. Masa kecil yang mengerikan bagiku. Tepatnya pada saat aku kehilangan orang itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_BRUAAK!_

_Pintu rumah terbuka dengan kasar, aku menoleh menuju pintu masuk rumahku. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya datang dengan terburu-buru. Aku berdiri menuju pria tersebut, dan menatapnya._

"_Apa yang kau katakan pada ibu?" tanyaku dengan sura datar, tapi bergetar. Pria di hadapanku terdiam. Kungeenggam surat yang tadi kutemukan dengan erat._

_Aku menggeram kesal, "aku tahu… sebenarnya aku tahu, aku tahu dan aku paham! Kau membuang kami hanya untuk popularitasmu, kan? Iya, kan?" nada bicaraku mulai meniggi._

"_Youichi," ujarnya, "You anakku, itu semua tidak benar. Aku… memang kuakui itu salah, tapi… itu semua kulakukan untukmu," ia memegangi bahuku, tapi aku menepisnya. _

_Aku muak melihat wajahnya. Aku benci dia!_

"_Aku mendengarnya! Kau membentak ibuku malam itu, kau memaki dirinya, hanya karena ia tak mengizinkanmu menjadi pemain catur yang go internasional!" jeritku tepat di hadapannya._

_Tiba-tiba telepon berdering, dan menghentikan perdebatan kami. Pria tersebut- ayahku mengangkatnya._

"_Keluarga Hiruma, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya ayah sialanku dengan nada yang menjijikan. Sesorang yang menelepon menjawabnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, wajah ayah sialan itu mengeras. Ia menutup gagang telepon tersebut dengan sedikit membanting. Kemudian ia menatapku._

_Tak lama, ia berjalan kearahku, memakai jaket tebalnya, dan menggendongku. Aku diam saja dan berpegangan pada jaket tebalnya agar tak jatuh._

_Ia berlari menerobos dinginnya angin malam. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan dalam otakku_**, pria ini gila.**

_Ia berhenti dan memasuki sebuah bangunan besar bercat putih dengan bau-bau yang menusuk. Rumah sakit. Mau apa sih, pria tua ini?_

_Ia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Melewati lorong sepi di ujung, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar. Ia menurunkanku dari gendongannya._

"_Dengar," ia berkata, " aku minta maaf atas semuanya."_

_Aku mengrenyit bingung. Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu besar tersebut keluar seorang bapak-bapak sialan yang memakai jas putih panjang. _

"_Hiruma-san?" tanya bapak sialan tersebut. Ayah sialan itu mengangguk dan menghampirinya. Kulihat ia berbicara dengan ayah sialanku. Wajahnya tampak serius._

_Ada apa sih? Perasaanku tidak enak._

_Kemudian ayah sialanku mengusap wajahnya, dan wajahnya tampak menyesal. Aku makin bingung, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?_

"_Youichi kemarilah, ayo ikut ayah," pangilnya. Aku menghampirinya. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya denganku yang masih kelas tiga SD. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengendongku._

"_Kau lelah? Lapar? Setelah ini mau kubuatkan makanan?" tanya ayah sialan itu. _

"_Ibu mana? Dia pasti pulang, kan?" tanyaku balik. Ayah sialanku tersenyum miris. "Aku mau makan onigiri buatan ibu…," lanjutku._

_Kami berjalan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu besar tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya memandangku dan ayah sialan ini dengan tatapan aneh. Biar kutebak, pasti mereka bingung dengan gigi tajam kami, dan telinga lancipku. Tapi biarlah._

_Akhirnya, kami sampai di pojok ruangan. Ayah sialan itu menurunkanku dan mencium pipiku. "Nanti pulang sama-sama, ya?" tanya ayah sialan itu sok baik. Aku mengangguk. "Janji?" aku mengangguk kembali._

_Tirai-tirai di depan kami terbuka,dan menunjukkan sebuah tempat tidur dan seseorang terbaring di atasnya. Wajahku berbinar seketika._

"_Ibu!" seruku seraya menghampiri tempat tidur tersebut. Aku berjinjit untuk melihatnya. Dan begitu terlihat, aku tertegun. Matanya tertutup, kok bisa?_

_Aku menoleh kearah ayah dan kearah orang-orang disekitarku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ayah sialanku menghampiriku._

"_Ibu… tidur?" tanyaku polos. Ayah sialan itu menunduk. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu!" kataku. Memang ini tak sopan kalau diucapkan oleh anak umur sembilan tahun pada ayahnya._

_Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, "dengar, Youichi. Ibumu… ya, dia tertidur."_

"_Kau bohong! Matamu mengatakan jelas kalau kau bohong!" sahutku._

"_Baiklah, kau tahu 'kan, terkadang kejujuran itu menyakitkan hati."_

"_Tak usah basa-basi. Langsung saja," kataku._

"_Ibumu, ibumu… sudah tiada,"_

_Deg!_

_Kurasakan seluruh sarafku terasa seperti mati mendadak. Tubuh kecilku melemas, oh tidak._

_Ibuku…_

_Ibuku sudah…_

_Ibuku sudah meninggal…?_

"_Huwaaa!" aku berteriak. Tangisku pecah, tubuhku bergetar, dan hatiku sakit. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak pergi bermain, pasti sekarang aku ada bersamanya! Ini semua gara-gara orang itu! _

_Aku menatap ayah sialan dengan wajah galak. Wajahku merah, tanganku mengepal dan aku berteriak keras, "KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU!"_

"_You…," ujar ayah sialanku lirih. Ia memelukku, dan aku meronta meminta agar ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menjauhiku._

"_Ini salahmu! Coba saja waktu itu kau tidak memakinya, dan tidak mencoba untuk mengusirnya, ia pasti sekarang sedang bersamaku di rumah! Sekarang kau puas, haaah?" jeritku. Kulihat wajahnya, ia menangis. Cih, menjijikan._

"_Itu bukan salah ayahmu," dokter yang -sepertinya- tadi menangani ibuku berkata, "ibumu meniggal ketika sedang menolong seorang kakek yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Itu bukan salah ayahmu."_

_Aku terisak. Berdiri di tempat ini seperti neraka. Semua orang membela ayah sialan itu, tak ada yang membelaku! Walaupun ayah tidak membunuh ibu, tapi ayahlah yang membuat ibu pergi dari rumah. _

_Walau bagaimana pun, awalnya ini salahnya!_

"_Anakku…," ayah sialan itu menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku segera menepisnya._

"_Jangan sentuh aku! Dan aku bukan anakmu! Ayahku bukan kau! Ia pria baik yang tidak pernah memaki istrinya!" teriakku. _

_Kemudian aku berlari, aku berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, pokoknya lari, dan pergi dari sini._

_Sialan, sialan, sialan! _

_Aku terus berlari, tak peduli angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhku. Samapi akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah taman. Sebuah taman kecil dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya. Aku berhenti berlari, dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon tersebut._

"_Ibu…," aku terus menerus menggumamkan namanya. Aku salah apa sih, sampai-sampai beban hidupku seberat ini? Apa kesalahnku itu karena aku telah lahir dari rahim ibuku? Apa salahku?_

_Aku membenamkan wajahku pada lututku. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang meneriakan nama keluargaku._

"_Hiruma-san, anakmu disini!" kata orang tersebut. _

_Lalu aku mendengar suara tapak kaki. Ayah sialan itu pasti berjalan kearahku._

"_Youichi…," ayah sialan itu memangggilku. Aku terdiam dan terus menenggelamkan wajahku pada lututku._

"_Hei, kau sudah berjanji tadi. Ayo pulang sama-sama," ajaknya. Aku menggeleng._

"_You, disini dingin. Ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit…," tak apa kalau aku sakit. Lebih baik aku sakit dan mati bertemu ibu, dari pada sehat dan hidup dengan ayah bodoh sepertinya._

_Ayah sialan itu menghela nafas, "nak, kalau kau pulang, ayah akan memberimu semua yang kau inginkan."_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, "Kalau aku pulang bersamamu, apa kau bisa menghidupkan ibuku kembali?" ayah sialan itu diam, dan menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa menhidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal. Ah, ayah ingat, bulan lalu kau meminta seekor anak anjing. Kalau kau pulang, ayah pasti akan memberimu anak anjing, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku mau ibu…," air mataku kembali meleleh. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali ibuku, jangan dekat-dekat aku, dan pulanglah sendiri!"_

_Air muka ayah sialan itu berubah menjadi kaget. Dan kemudian ia berdiri, dan pergi menjauhiku._

"_Kau akan pergi? Apa kau gila? Kau meninggalkan anak umur sembilan tahun sendirian, malam-malam begini?" kata seseorang._

"_Dia pasti kembali," jawab ayah sialan itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suara orang-orang tadi menghilang._

'Dia pasti kembali,'_ keh, yang benar saja, aku tidak akan kembali bersamamu._

**End of flashback…**

**Normal POV.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Hiruma dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

Hiruma menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Pikirannya kacau, dulu ia pernah berjanji pada ibunya kalau besar nanti, ia akan menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi Hiruma malah menjadi anak yang nakal, dan suka mengancam orang. Ia sadar, kalau selama ini ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada ibunya.

"Youichi-kun," suara lembut Mamori menganggetkan Hiruma. Hiruma mengadahkan pandangannya, melihat karah istrinya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tidak, istri sialan!"

Mamori merengut, "tapi wajahmu kelihatan sedih. Ada masalah ya?"

Hiruma mendekat kearah Mamori, dan tiba-tiba mencubit pipi istrinya, "itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik sekarang cepat kau madi, dan siapkan makanan untukku."

"Iya, iya," Mamori pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menyuruh Hiruma mandi sementara dirinya memasak makanan.

**=SKIP TIME=**

Hiruma duduk di meja makan sambil mengetik sesuatu pada laptop kesayangannya. Sesekali ia memandangi istrinya yang sedang memasak. Samara-samar ia tersenyum.

"Makanan siaaaap!" seru Mamori ceria. "You, laptop-nya taruh dulu, 'kan mau makan."

Hiruma tak menjawab, dan langsung menaruh laptopnya.

Mereka pun makan berdua dalam diam.

**-xXx-**

Ruang tamu di rumah keluarga Hiruma tampak sunyi. Walaupun sang pemilik sedang berada di ruangan tersebut, mereka sama-sama tidak mau membuka suara. Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, tapi mereka sama-sama canggung dan kikuk ketika sedang berduaan seperti ini.

Akhirnya Mamori-lah yang pertama memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi, wajahmu murung. Kau sakit? Atau ada masalah?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujawab? Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma ketus.

Mamori tersenyum, "itu jelas urusanku," katanya lembut, "aku 'kan istrimu. Ayolaah, ceritakaaaan…"

Hiruma memandang Mamori sinis. Ia melihat Mamori tersenyum, dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

'Cih, manis sekali!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Heeeh, dasar kau ini selalu ingin tahu urusan orang!" ujar Hiruma. Walaupun bilang begitu, ia tetap menceritakan masalahnya pada Mamori.

**-xXx-**

"Jadi begitu…," respon Mamori setelah Hiruma bercerita.

"Ya, setelah pemakaman ibuku, aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah sialan itu lagi," jawab Hiruma.

"Kenapa bukan ibu sialan?" tanya Mamori antusias.

"Ibuku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah kupanggil dengan embel-embel sialan dibelakangnya. Karena aku begitu mencintainya, dan menghormatinya," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori yang mendengar jawaban Hiruma tertegun.

"Kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'istri sialan' berarti kau tidak mencintaiku, ya?" tanya Mamori. Wajahnya sedikit menampakkan kekecewaan.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar, "Tak usah kujawab juga kau pasti tahu," katanya.

Mamori terdiam. "Kalau begitu apa kau merindukannya?"

Hiruma mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kunjungilah ibumu. Sekalian berziarah. Perlu kutemani?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke, tentu saja, kau harus kut kemana pun aku pergi," jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai puas.

**-xXx-**

Kedua pasangan tersebut berajalan memasuki pemakaman sambil bergandengan tangan. Kali ini Hiruma sama sekali tidak membawa senjatanya. Ia hanya membawa sekeranjang bunga untuk makam ibunya. (Tentu saja itu dipaksa oleh Mamori)

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah makam. Sebuah makam yang pada batu nisannya terdapat sebuah ukiran nama.

"Ini ibumu?" tanya Mamori. Ia mengusap Foto yang bersandar pada batu nisan. Foto seorang wanita muda berambut merah kecokelatan, bermata biru, dengan mata kecil, dan telinga _elf_.

Hiruma hanya mengangguk.

"Hiruma Hana," bisik Mamori, "dia cantik ya!"

"Kekeke… kau bilang ibuku cantik karena dia mirip denganmu?" Hiruma menyeringai jahil.

"Ya… nggak juga sih," sahut Mamori.

Mendadak Mamori menundukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Jadi ini alasannya. Jadi ini alasan kau memilihku?" tanya Mamori, suaranya tampak bergetar.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hiruma, "aku memilihmu karena kau… yang terbaik."

Mamori senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum senang, dan kemudiam mencium pipi Hiruma.

"Hei, ayo pulang!" ajak Hiruma.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mau membersihkan rumput liarnya," Jawab Mamori seraya mulai mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di pinggiran makamnya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku tunggu di depan!"

Hiruma pun meninggalkan Mamori. Ia tersenyum –yang bentuknya seperti seringai- , ia sangat bahagia karena memiliki istri yang baik seperti Mamori.

Ketika sampai di pintu gerbang pemakaman, Hiruma di kagetkan oleh kemunculan seseorang. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut spike hitam dan gigi runcing. Ya, pria itu ayahnya, Hiruma Yuuya.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Youichi," ujar ayahnya. Hiruma hanya diam, ia melirik ayahnya sekilas, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya seolah ia tak mengenali sang ayah

Setelah Hiruma mulai jauh, Yuuya segera berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Sekedar untuk melihat istri dari anaknya.

Ia memerhatikan Mamori yang sedang memunggunginya. Tapi ketika Mamori berbalik, Yuuya terpaku. Ia merasa seolah-olah melihat kembali istrinya dengan ukuran lebih kecil, dengan mata yang lebih bulat, dan tanpa telinga _elf._

"Eh, _sumimasen,_ paman, aku hanya ingin membersihkannya boleh, kan?" tanya Mamori. Yuuya masih diam, terpaku.

Merasa tak dijawab, Mamori kembali berkata, "paman?"

Yuuya pun tersadar. Ia tersenyum menanggapi Mamori.

"Paman yang menjaga makam ini, ya?" tanya Mamori. Yuuya pun _sweatdrop. _'Hanya anak ini yang tidak menyadari kemiripanku dengan Youichi,' batinnya.

"Ah, iya," jawabnya bohong. 'Lebih baik ia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarannya.' Kata Yuuya di dalam hatinya.

"Aku titip makam ibuku ya, paman! Aku pamit dulu…!" seru Mamori sambil berlari keluar.

"Hei, nak siapa namamu?" tanya Yuuya.

"Mamori, Hiruma Mamoriii…," jawab Mamori. Ia semakin menjauh dari Yuuya, dan akhirnya ia pun bertemu dengan Hiruma, dan pulang bersama sambil memeluk lengan Hiruma.

Yuuya yang melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum. Perasaan senang orang tua yang melihat anaknya bahagia.

"Jangan kecewakan dia seperti aku mengecewakan ibumu, Youichi. Bahagiakanlah dia," ujar Hiruma Yuuya sebelum akhrinya pergi keluar area pemakaman.

**-TheEnd-**

**Omake:**

Malamnya di rumah HiruMamo…

"Istri sialan, tadi kau bertemu siapa di pemakaman?" tanya Hiruma pura-pura tidak tahu. Mamori yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur mereka menoleh.

"Oh, paman yang tadi. Memangnya kau belum tahu?" Mamori balik bertanya. Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tahu apa?"

"Oh astaga, paman itu baik sekali! Dia yang menjaga makam ibumu tahu!" jawab Mamori bersemangat.

'Istri sialan ini benar-benar tidak sadar ya, kalau dia ayah sialanku?' batin Hiruma.

"Dia itu benar-benar baik, mau membersihkan dan menjaga makam ibumu tanpa disuruh, dan dibayar! Sikap seperti itu yang seharusnya kau tiru, Youichi…," ujar Mamori. Hiruma mendengarkan Mamori dengan malas.

'Persis seperti ibu, cerewet!' batinnya lagi.

"Tapi dia sedikit mirip kamu, lho!" kata Mamori tiba-tiba. Hiruma yang mendengar Mamori berkata seperti itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau itu sadar tidak sih dia siapa?" tanya Hiruma, seraya duduk di sebelah Mamori.

"Sadar kok! Dia itu paman penjaga makam ibumu," jawab Mamori dengan wajah polos.

Hiruma terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Kau itu polos sekali ya, itulah yang kusuka darimu MA-MO-RI,"

"Mou! Eh, polos apanya?" tanya Mamori lagi. hiruma hanya diam, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mamori.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi ya, Mamo-chan, ayo tidur!" bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Mamori hanya diam dan menuruti Hiruma, wajahnya merah padam karena Hiruma memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mamo-chan'.

"Hei," Hiruma memanggil, "kau tahu? Setelah ibuku, ada satu orang lagi yang sangat kusayangi."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Bibimu? Pamanmu? Atau paman penjaga makam tadi?" tanya Mamori dan setelah itu ia hanya terkikik.

"Bukan, bodoh. Tentu saja itu KAU"

**The End –lagi-**

Em… begini, POV hiruma waktu flashback itu aku ngambil waktu dia masih kelas 3 SD jadi waktu itu aku buat dia Cuma pake akhiran kata sialan keayahnya doang. Tentang perdebatan Ibu Hiruma sama om Yuuya gak aku tunjukin karena takut kepanjangan. Dan setelah baca ulang, Cuma ada satu kata di otakku; **Chaos.**

Ok, review please! Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan :) Flame juga blh, tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya! hehe


End file.
